


Wordless Promises

by arsistiel



Series: Flufftober [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lotta cuddles, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta'd, Caretaking, Communication is the key kids, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I say cuddles?, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober 2020, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Im tired, Kinda, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Morning Cuddles, Seelie Troubles, Sleepy Cuddles, Spell mishaps, Spells & Enchantments, Stress Relief, That's it ig, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth Spells, but not really, i guess it was, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: The shadow world can be stressful and nosy seelie spells lead buried frustrations to flame out. But there's nothing a few cuddles and a soft talk can't fix, right?[Flufftober Day 6, Hurt/Comfort]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fary & Isabelle Lightwood & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Wordless Promises

Clary sniffled, her head placed in Alec’s lap as he softly braided a lock of her hair, “I don’t get why he’d say something like that. He was angry, yes, but he didn’t have to _say_ it.”

“He’s Simon, Clary.” Alec said, “He doesn’t think. You know that, you know him better than anyone”

Clary wiped the corner of her eye, looking up at the ceiling as Alec ran his fingers through her hair. She had had a fight with Simon a few hours back, and Simon had pushed her buttons by pointing out things that she had only told him (besides Izzy and Alec), about her and Jace’s recent… arguments. 

It’s been a stressful time at the institute since the past few days and they all felt pressured to get everything right. Clary was out on a mission, she was leading the team with Simon, who, being the Vampire deputy, was responsible for the 50% of the mission 

They worked well together, being best friends and usually patrol partners. But somehow this time, the mission went top side and things got heated, resulting in a fight between the two.

No one could really point out what happened, they were bickering the whole time they were there (as Underhill told Alec and Izzy) but they came back to the institute all sulky.

“I brought more ice cream,” Izzy said, coming into the office with 3 spoons and a tub of chocolate fudge. 

While Simon went straight to his room, Clary went to Alec to submit the mission reports, which was when Alec noticed how she was barely holding herself up. Izzy was there too at the moment. So they sat Clary down and talked. Clary had broken down in tears as soon as they asked her what had gone wrong. 

It was weird how till a year ago, Alec would’ve laughed at the idea of him having Clary in his lap while he consulted her. And now, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Alec had grown to care about Clary. She was like his other little sister that he never asked for, although he’ll never say that out loud.

Clary sat up straight as Izzy placed the ice cream in front of her on the table and opened the lid, pointing the spoon in Clary’s direction.

Clary sighed, taking it and scooping up the ice cream, “You went to talk to Si, didn’t you? How is he?”

“Sulky,” Izzy replied, sitting beside Clary as Alec glared at her. She wasn’t supposed to go to Simon, they were supposed to be on Clary’s side at the moment. “He’s with Jace.”

Clary stabbed the ice cream this time, taking out a big spoonful. 

“Let’s forget about Simon,” Alec interrupted, “let’s… talk about something else.”

Izzy nodded, he picked up a spoon herself. “Let’s talk... about Magnus.” she said, knowing that it’ll be better to turn the whole conversation around. She and Clary hadn’t talked to Magnus in a long while anyways, “How’s your husband? We haven’t had a shopping weekend with him in ages”

“Yeah,” Clary let out, “how’s Magnus?” 

“He’s good,” Alec replied. “He misses you guys too, he just has a lot of appointments at the-” his eyes widen for a moment, “-shit.”

“Hm?” Izzy hummed in question through the spoon of ice cream in her own mouth.

Alec sighed, taking out his phone, “We had a date night”

**3 missed calls from Magnus**

**5 texts from Magnus**

**From Magnus**

Where are you?

**From Magnus**

Alexander, are you coming?

**From Magnus**

Work? Are you going to be late again?

**From Magnus**

You could’ve at least sent me a text if you were going to be hung up at the institute.

**From Magnus**

Alright then. Don’t worry about it, call me when you’re free. 

It had been days since they had even gone to bed together. The Clave wasn’t exactly being kind and Alec had been working overtime. While Magnus, on the other hand, was even attending up to 14 clients in one day.

If Alec would come home early, Magnus would be working on a spell with a client. If Magnus got done with work early, Alec would be home late or working on reports. It had been literal days since they had slept in each other’s arms, or kissed each other properly.

Which was why Magnus had arranged a date night today. He had cancelled three of his appointments for it, Alec knew. And Alec in return had finished up all of his work early, he needed to meet his husband today, it had been a stressful day.

Alec was about to leave when Clary had come in. Alec couldn’t just leave Clary like that, now could he? So he had stayed instead. 

Talking to his sisters had always brought a certain kind of peace to him, so obviously he had forgotten about almost everything. Including, the date night.

“Oh damn,” said Izzy, “Totally forgot about that-”

“You had a date night with Magnus?” Clary asked, then slumped. “I held you back, didn’t I? Angel, I know you guys haven’t been spending time together and I-”

“Fray,” Alec interrupted, placing a hand on Clary’s shoulder, “Calm down.” Clary breathed, looking at Alec with a guilty expression. 

Clary’s lips turned into contempt, “But, what about Magnus? Alec, you should go”

“I’ll… talk to him, I’m late anyways, there’s no point in going now.” Alec sighed. “Let me send him a text,” he said, “We can watch something… after that”

Izzy nodded. “We’re bingeing The Harry Potter movies.”

Clary gave him a small smile, and Alec couldn’t help but pat her head before ruffling her hair softly, Clary ducking at the gesture.

“Okay.” Alec agreed, before he stood up to get his laptop and text Magnus.

**To Magnus**

Hey

**To Magnus**

Clary had a fight with Simon, I’m with her and Izzy. I’m sorry for not calling.

**To Magnus**

I hope you had dinner. I’ll be late tonight, so don’t wait up. 

**To Magnus**

See you soon, I love you.

Magnus saw the text but didn’t reply. _Fair_ , Alec thought. He stood Magnus up, afterall, and didn’t even text him.

“Alright,” said Alec, as he grabbed his laptop and placed it on the table, sitting between Clary and Izzy so both of them could cuddle up to his sides, “The Chamber of Secrets?”

The first thing Alec saw when he entered the loft was Magnus in his robe, standing in the balcony and looking up at the night sky. The loft was cold, all the lights dimmed out.

Alec slowly toed off his boots, shrugging off his jacket as well, before he walked towards Magnus, through the open balcony doors. Going to touch his husband. Needing the warmth in the cool flowing breeze.

Magnus didn’t react even in the slightest when Alec pressed his body against him, hugging Magnus from behind. Arms wrapping around Magnus’ waist as he buried his head in the warlock’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ skin.

Magnus hummed, lightly pressing his cheek against Alec’s hair. He didn’t say anything. Just kept looking up at the sky.

Alec’s arms held Magnus’ tighter. “Did you eat anything?”

With a sigh, Magnus nodded in the direction of the plate kept in the corner of the balcony. It was on a table, there were a few unlit candles on the said table too. Two chairs were placed adjacent to each other, behind the table and facing the city, lit in the night.

It made Alec feel guilty. Even though it was a simple set up, Alec knew Magnus had expected to have a peaceful night together, unlike the ones they have been having since _days_.

“How is Clary?” Magnus finally asked, voice sounding tired

Alec kissed the crown of Magnus’ head, feeling a little lament. “Okay.” Alec replied.

“Did she and Simon sort things out?” Alec shook his head, placing his chin on Magnus’ head.

“She fell asleep,” Alec told him. Both of them, Clary and Izzy, had fallen asleep cuddled up to him halfway through the last movie, and as much as he would’ve liked to stay there with them; Alec missed Magnus. So he had slowly stood up, and had left them peacefully sleeping on his office couch, not forgetting to leave them a note. “They will talk it out in the morning”

Magnus nodded, agreeing. “They usually do” 

“Magnus?” said Alec, carefully. “I’m sorry.”

A hum was all Magnus said to that, it felt a bit passive-aggressive. 

“I am. I was really looking forward to our date today”

Magnus exhaled a breath, then finally, _finally,_ slumped down against Alec’s chest. Body relaxing and head resting on Alec’s shoulder. “It’s alright,” he said, “It wasn’t your fault.”

They stood there for a moment, silence falling between them as no one said a word. Just two tired men, in each other’s arms. Soaking in the night.

It was weird how they were pressed together and yet, they missed each other.

“It’s almost 2,” Alec said after a while, unwrapping himself from Magnus “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“You go ahead,” said Magnus, turning his head slightly to give Alec a smile. “I’ll join you in a bit”

Magnus had to leave for India in 3 hours, he had a meeting arranged with the High Warlock of Mumbai which he had cancelled today for Alec. So they had shifted it to 2:30 pm IST the next afternoon (Which meant it was 5 am in New York). And Magnus knew that if he slept now, he wouldn’t be able to get up on time and would be sleepy and drowsy the whole meeting. He could catch up on his lacking sleep afterwards.

Alec sighed, but did not question Magnus. He dropped a kiss on Magnus’ forehead, like he always did, no matter the situation or time. If Alec was going to sleep, he had to give Magnus a ‘good night’ kiss. 

Then, Alec retreated to their bedroom, covering himself in Magnus’ blanket before drifting off in a deep sleep. 

Alec woke up to an empty bed and a note. It was clear that Magnus hadn’t actually come to sleep later that night like he said he would. The note which was placed over Alec’s phone read;

_I have a meeting in India with the High Warlock of Mumbai. Didn’t want to wake you up, I knew you were tired._

_I might be late, hoping I wouldn’t be. But don’t wait up if I am._

_Love you,_

_Magnus x_

**To Magnus,**

I read your note but did you even sleep last night?  
  


It was when Alec was getting dressed to leave for the institute when he received a reply.

**From Magnus,**

Good morning to you too, Alexander.

**From Magnus,**

And I did.

Magnus was lying, Alec knew he was. Because if he had slept, Alec would’ve felt him, and no way did he wake up fresh and well without an alarm or Alec’s wake up calls, from a 2 hour sleep.

**To Magnus,**

Alright. Meeting going well?

**From Magnus,**

It’s going… The High Warlock went out for something, so everyone’s taking a break. A few seelies are here too. Cat finds them suspicious

Alec was midway typing out a text to ask him if he had breakfast when Magnus texted him again.

**From Magnus,**

Ah, The High Warlock returns, got to go.

Alec clicked his tongue, closing his phone. He could already feel that today was going to be a long day. Clary and Simon were still in a fight. New nests had been popping up every day. And Raziel knows how many more reports the Clave was going to ask for today. 

9:30 pm and Alec was sitting on his living room couch, the aroma of garlic and in the loft as he had just finished making dinner for his husband.

Alec’s day at the institute was surprisingly less chaotic today, unlike he had assumed in the morning. Simon and Clary, apparently, talked things out early at the crack of dawn. There were no new demon sightings and the Clave had decided to give them a break from the reports. So Alec decided to come home early. 

Magnus had told him not to wait up if he was late. But Alec wanted to make up for the date they didn’t get to have because of him yesterday. So, he changed into some comfy clothes and made dinner, which was resting on the stove at the moment, and lit up some candles for ambiance. And, if they have the time, Alec also planned on having a relaxing bath with the warlock afterwards.

It was close to 10, Alec was laying on the couch with his legs on the arm rest, when a portal opened in the middle of the living room, Magnus practically dragging himself through it as it swirled to a close behind him.

It was obvious that the sleepless night was catching up to Magnus now. His body was tired, shoulders slumped, and his hair flopping down. Was he drunk? Alec couldn’t figure out.

“Magnus?” Alec sat up when he caught sight of Magnus, who in reply not-so-gracefully plopped down on the couch besides Alec. “how was the… meeting?”

Magnus waved a lazy hand in reply, closing his eyes as he let his head rest on the armrest of the couch, placing his legs on Alec’s lap, almost curling up in a ball. 

Alec sighed. “Are you hungry?” he asked as he shuffled closer to Magnus, letting his hand fall in Magnus’ hair, but Magnus shuffled away from Alec when the shadowhunter ran his fingers against Magnus’ scalp. 

He shook his head. “I’m tired, Alexander. I want to sleep”

Alec was a little taken aback when Magnus pulled away. Usually, he would’ve hummed and shuffled in closer. There was also a hint of annoyance in his tone, Alec noted. So either Magnus was really _really_ tired, or something majorly went wrong with the meeting.

“Okay,” Alec said, moving away from Magnus and standing up, “Come on, change and come to bed, atleast”

Magnus groaned out loud. “What part of ‘I’m tired’ and ‘I just want to sleep’ don’t you understand?”

Alec frowned at him. “I’m just taking care of you. Those clothes aren’t exactly comfortable”

“Alexander,” Magnus looked up at him with a frustrated expression. “Thank you for ‘taking care of me’,” his tone was almost mocking, “But I just want you to go away. I’m fine.” he waved him off, before letting his head fall on the arm rest again.

Alec stood there for a few seconds. Looking down at Magnus in question. “Magnus, what's wrong?”

“For god’s sake,” Magnus sat up and stared at Alec with bloodshot eyes. He barely ever cursed, only when he was very frustrated or angry, like right now. “Everything’s wrong.”

Alec opened his mouth to say something, anything, but closed it again as Magnus continued

“What was the last time we slept besides each other, huh? Had dinner together?” Magnus spat out, “And even when we got the opportunity, _you_ were either late, or gone on an ‘urgent mission’ or buried with paperwork”

Magnus’ tone sounded bitter, words spilling out like poison.

“It’s not my fault that the Clave hands me responsibilities,” said Alec, trying to stay calm, he didn’t know what was happening to Magnus but the warlock was definitely not okay, “Is this about last night?”

“No, Alec. This is not about last night.” Magnus replied. “I fear that we’re growing apart and I hate it.” it was almost a yell. A yell of frustration. 

Alec stared at his husband for a few minutes, the air stilling in the room. Did Magnus really feel that way? Why didn’t he ever talk to Alec about it?

He would’ve if you had the time to listen, Alec’s brain supplied bitterly.

Magnus took in a deep breath and stood up. “I’m going to bed. Just, let me sleep.” He said, without making eye contact with Alec, and left.

Alec stood there for a few seconds, staring at their bedroom door which opened and shut close with a bang. Thoughts rapidly rushing in his head, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. 

Then, he heard his phone ringing from the kitchen.

Alec snapped out of his head, then ran a hand through his hair as he slowly walked towards the kitchen to get his phone.

**5 missed calls from Catarina**

“Lilith,” came Cat’s exasperated, yet tired voice from the other side of the phone, “What…” a yawn, “What took you so long?”

“Catarina, is someth-”

“Shut up and listen.” Cat was never this aggressive, “I think the seelies of Mumbai did-” another yawn, “did something to Magnus and mine drinks.”

Oh.

“How is he?” Cat then asked, voice barely an exhale.

“He’s,” Alec turned to stare at the closed bedroom door, “sleeping.”

“Good,” Cat said, “I think it was a sleep-'' a yawn again, “-spell. Drained all of our energies. I just took a few sips and yet I feel so exhausted,” she continued, “Magnus must be tired out of his mind.”

Alec inhaled. He knew how bad seelie sleep spells could be. In the past they were used by different institutes around the world as a method to torture downworlders who had committed minor ‘crimes’. 

One glass of the sleep spell held the power to make one feel like they hadn’t slept in days. Which meant a complete lack of patience and control. Sometimes, it even induced hallucinations if the person wasn’t led to sleep after taking it. Other times, it would fill said person with intense rage or hatred towards… everything.

Although they were banned a few decades ago by the Clave, Alec had known a few shadowhunters who used to take one or two drops of it every night to help their insomnia.

“-Just take care of him.” Cat said, “I’m going to sleep for days,” with that, she hung up the call. Not bothering to wait for Alec to reply.

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that it would be better if he doesn’t disturb Magnus and let him sleep all he wants until the spell wears off. Magnus had already not slept the previous night.

With a sigh, Alec placed his phone in his pocket and then looked at the food on the stove. He had lost his appetite.

He transferred the food into a container and kept it in the fridge. They can eat it tomorrow. The candles were already all burnt out now so he just let them stay where they were. He plopped down on the couch instead and decided to spend the night there, in order to let his husband rest without interruption.

He laid on the couch, using his arm as a pillow as he blinked up at the ceiling. There was a slight uneasiness in his body, Magnus’ words gathered up in his mind again.

_“I fear that we’re growing apart and I hate it”_

It rang in his head and a pang hit his chest. The look Magnus had in his eyes broke his heart. Sure, the reaction might’ve been a contribution of the spell but… it was true, they were growing apart, in a way.

Alec took out his phone once again. Shooting a text to Izzy and one to Underhill. He knew Magnus had a clear schedule the next day and New York won’t burn to flames if the Head of the Institute took a day off.

Alec threw his arm over his eyes, trying to hide from the morning (afternoon?) sun peeking in from the cracks of the curtains. His head was resting on the armrest while his legs dangled off the other armrest.

He was tossing and turning all night long, trying to adjust in the small (well, for his long body) couch. He might’ve finally fallen asleep just when the sun started to rise. It was kind of a blur.

The light was too bright for him to fall back asleep. So just as Alec was making up his mind to wake up, he felt someone standing in front of his legs, staring down at him.

Magnus looked at his husband for a moment before he started to crawl up to the shadowhunter’s body from over the armrest and his legs, like a cat. 

Alec stayed still, as Magnus came up and settled on his chest, tangling their legs together. 

“Good morning”

“Good afternoon,” Magnus corrected, before releasing a yawn.

Alec smiled, forgetting about everything as he carefully placed a gentle hand on Magnus back. Then, when Magnus shuffled closer at the touch, he wrapped both his arms around the warlock’s waist. It had been too long since he had held Magnus close, like this.

“Slept well?” asked Alec. Even if the potion had worn off by now, which it seemed like it had, Magnus would still feel tired. 

Magnus tucked his head beneath Alec’s chin. “Mhm,” he hummed, “you?”

Alec just shrugged. Then he felt how Magnus was clutching Alec's shirt, as if trying to keep Alec there, fearful that Alec would leave him anytime soon. “Magnus?” it came out as a concerned question.

Magnus released an audible sigh. “I woke up alone, so I thought you…” he trailed off

“Hey,” Alec pressed a kiss on the top of Magnus’ head, “I didn’t… I took a day off today.” he murmured against Magnus’ hair. “I didn’t want to disturb you, last night.” then clicked his tongue, “What time is it?”

“Almost 1 pm,” Magnus replied. “Your long legs couldn’t have been comfortable here”

Alec shook his head lightly, “I managed.”

He felt Magnus smile against his neck, then nudge Alec’s chin with his nose, “I’m sorry.” Magnus murmured. Alec rubbed Magnus’ back, as he continued, “About what I said last night. I didn’t mean to…”Magnus trailed off, “...yell”

It was the spell, Alec knew. But the spell only made Magnus lose his patience, the words were still his. Still valid and standing. “ _I fear we’re growing apart and I hate it_ ”

“Did you mean what you said, though?” Alec finally asked and felt how Magnus tensed at the question, even though he shook his head.

“...It was the spell, I was overreacting.” said Magnus.

Alec shifted to his side, making Magnus fall on the couch against the back pillows on _his own_ side and facing Alec. Though their legs were still interlocked, and Alec’s arms were still around Magnus’ waist. 

Alec pulled back a little, just to look at Magnus face. He looked exhausted, makeup smudged, his glamour barely holding up as the golden’s of his cat eyes glimmered through it. 

Magnus trailed a hand up to cup Alec’s neck, giving him a weary smile.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” the shadowhunter said. “Did you mean it?”

With a sigh, Magnus buried his head in Alec’s chest again. “Maybe”

“Magnus,” Alec looked down, “You should’ve told me.”

“I didn’t want to be selfish,” said Magnus. “I know it’s not your fault.”

“Hey?” Alec said, “it’s not selfish”

Magnus shook his head. “I miss you, Alexander”

Alec held Magnus closer, tighter, against his chest. “I miss you too, my love”

The nickname wasn’t something Alec said often. It was preserved for special and small moments like these, making Magnus’ heart melt into a puddle. Magnus shifted in closer to press all of his body against Alec’s.

"Don’t leave today,” he sounded needy and desperate, Magnus knew he did. But he didn’t care, he just couldn’t let go of Alec today.

“I won’t,” Alec murmured. “Rest now, we can talk later.”

Magnus hummed, letting his body go slack and closing his eyes, his mind still a little spell induced, making him sleepy.

The evening went by in a blur, they just laid there on the couch, Alec falling in and out of sleep while Magnus held on to him, even in his peaceful slumber.

Later that evening, “You made this?” Magnus asked with one eyebrow raised, when he ate the past day’s non-eaten dinner. Though he dug in because both of them were hungry, having only had a cup of coffee and an apple all day long. “It’s amazing, Alexander”

They talked after, soft and slow, understanding each other’s emotions and words. They both missed each other, and it had been too long since they had spent time together like this.

“Hey,” Alec cupped Magnus’ face in his hands, as the slow breeze blew in the balcony. “I love you” 

Magnus leaned into touch. “I love you too,” he said, as Alec leaned forward to press his lips against his.

They made wordless promises, to talk on the busiest of days and to listen. This was just the start, with Alec’s growing superiority and everyone starting to turn to Magnus instead of Lorenzo, they knew they were going to have way harder days.

And the key to not fall apart on those days, they now figured, was to stay together and hold on as much as they can.


End file.
